Immortality
by springzalesdrury
Summary: Tunisia and Spring Zales-Drury test their immortality. TunisiaxOC oneshot OOC Tunisia


"NO! NOOOO!" You screamed in terror, thrashing against the tight hold of Ivan's arms holding you down, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"This has to be done, _," England said, looking at you through the rearview mirror of the car. Your breath heaved and your heart pounded in your chest. You looked over at China, who was in the seat next to you.

"It's for the best," he said calmly.

"Come on! I don't deserve this!" you cried, "You guys are my friends! Why don't we just-"

"_, don't make this harder than it has to be!" France spoke, "You know that you need to do this as much as the rest of us!"

"But… But…" You choked on your tears.

"It'll be okay, _."

"NO IT WON'T! COME ON, IVAN! LET ME GO!"

"I'm sorry, _," Russia replied to you, "But I can't."

You looked down at the floor of the vehicle. Not even your best friend America could save you – not that he would. He, like the rest of your friends, had betrayed you in the worst way possible. You did nothing to deserve what was going to happen, and yet you could do nothing to change it. You'd rather be at home, hanging on the couch with your five friends playing games. But alas, it wasn't to be.

"We're here," England says as he stops the car.

With fear-filled eyes, you look out the window at your final destination…

**_THE DENTIST._******

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Would you stop screaming, _!?" England yelled at you, "You have to get your wisdom teeth removed!"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" You continued to scream as Ivan carried you into the dentist office kicking and screaming.

Needless to say, you hated the dentist more than anything. You'd honestly rather be stranded on a deserted island than go to the dentist. To you, dentists were the worst people on earth. Every time you went past the dentist office, you just remembered a distant memory when you were a child, being dragged into a dark room, forced into a chair, and having a man you just met stick a horrible drill into your mouth. Thank goodness he went to jail and died not too long after that… at least that's what your mom told you. Ever since then you did everything you could to avoid going to the dentist again. Of course, when you least expected it to happen, the worst thing possible happened; your wisdom teeth were coming through, and they had to be taken out immediately. Your five friends kept telling you this had to be done or your mouth would get even worse, but you still didn't want to go.

"May I help you?" the woman at the front desk says in a motherly voice.

"Our friend here needs to have her wisdom teeth removed," England said, showing you to the nurse. You just looked at her as if you were staring death in the face.

"Alright, what's her name?"

"_ _."

"Birthday?"

"(mm/dd/yyyy)."

"Alright. Just have a seat, the doctor will be with you in a minute."

Your friends manage to get you in a chair. You were completely frozen in fear. Ivan still held you down, keeping you from trying to run away again.

"It'll be okay, _," China spoke to you, "The dentist is a really nice man, trust us."

"How do you know that?" you ask, "How do you know he won't try to hurt me as soon as I'm in the chair?"

"For goodness sake, that was years ago!" England sighed, "When are you going to realize that not all dentists are bad? If they were, then that man wouldn't have gone to jail in the first place."

"We'll be right here for you," France spoke, stroking your hair, "We promise."

Soon, the nurse walks out, calling your name. Your five friends walk you into the room and set you in the dentist chair. All the while, all that was going through your mind was "ImgonnadieImgonnadieImgonnadie,"

"Alright, _," The nurse says, taking out a syringe, "Hold still. You'll feel a small pinch."

Your friends hold your arm down, allowing the nurse to inject the anesthetic into your vein. A few seconds after she took the needle out, you feel your vision go fuzzy. A few seconds later, you're out cold.

-

**_"OH GIVE ME A HOOOOOOOOME, WHERE THE BUFFALO ROOOOOOOOOOAM~"_**

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE KEEP QUIET!"

England groaned as he tried keeping his eyes on the road. The surgery went successfully, thankfully, without much trouble. Sadly, the anesthetic wasn't completely out of your system yet, and you were still feeling rather loopy. You've been randomly and sporadically yelling and singing whatever came to your drugged head since you got out of the dentist office. At least you weren't crying anymore and Russia didn't need to hold you down… now if you'd just shut up and America would stop trying to record you making a drunken fool out of yourself.

In about ten minutes, you're back at home. Your five friends agree to stay with you and keep an eye on you until you're okay to be on your own and help guide you inside.

"Alright," England helps you to your bedroom, "You need to get some rest until the anesthetic wears off."

"No!" you whined.

"_, don't be a child about this, now get into bed!"

"But I'm not tiiiiiiiiired! And my home planet needs me!"

"For the fifth time, _," England facepalmed, "You're not an alien, you're not from the north pole, and you're not the lost sister of Tony Stark. Now go to bed."

"Dude, I say let her stay up!" America laughs, holding up a camera, "This is gold!"

"What- AMERICA PUT AWAY THAT CAMERA!" England shifted his attention from you to his younger brother, trying to get the camera out of his hand.

"Oh~" America held the camera up high, "Gonna have to get it from me, first!"

"GET BACK HERE!" England chased after the hyperactive nation. With him gone, you immediately take the chance to escape. You immediately make a run… or rather a stumble, for the room across the hall, closing the door behind you.

"Meow."

A sound catches your attention. You look around behind you at the large bed. On top of it… were five cats. Each of them bore some sort of resemblance to your five friends. They looked at you curiously. You stared at them with tired eyes for a few seconds before you suddenly start giggling. "Kitty… hehehehehe…" you laugh, walking your way to the bed. You manage to climb on and lay your head on the pillow. Never in your life has a bed felt more soft. The five cats gather around you, one of them curling up right in your arms. All of a sudden, you hear them purring. "Hairy baby sounds like a motorboat… hehehehehe…" you keep giggling and giggling until you finally fall asleep.

-

"Honestly, America, you're acting like a child," England walked back to your room with the camera in his hand, "You shouldn't be doing this to our friend."

"Aw, come on!" America whined, "She'd get a kick out of it!"

"Even so, I-" England stopped in his tracks. You had disappeared. "WHERE'D SHE GO!?"

America looked equally scared. You were in no state to be left alone. They immediately started panicking.

"WOULD YOU TWO QUIET DOWN?" France, China, and Russia all whispered from across the room as loud as they could.

"Wha-" England walked over, "What are you guys doing!? _'s gone missing!"

"She's right here," France gestured them over.

Curiously, Engalnd and America walked over. France opened the door he was standing next to just wide enough for them to look inside into your parents' room.

There you were, on the bed, surrounded by cats, and sound asleep. England breathed a sigh of relief. America couldn't help but crack a smile at how cute the scene was.

"Well, at least she's resting," England spoke.

"I think she'll be fine for a while," Russia spoke. The rest of the Allies nodded in agreement and closed the door quietly, letting you sleep.


End file.
